Talk:Grub-dog
Hey...I think it's great to have the concept art here, but could we leave the screenshots on the actual pages? It's kind of boring with no variety in the images, and I think it's nice to see what creatures look like in the game too, not just what they're supposed to look like. I know but the wiki needs to be clean and concept art from the game is easier to use since they are smaller and don't stretch the screen much. Spotty Bulbear 22:35, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Concept art can be just as big as screenshots, and the resolution can be tricky to deal with if you don't get the right image. Plus, you can always take smaller screenshots if the ones you have are too big. I think the concept art is fine, I just don't think it's attractive, or even particularly useful, to have the same image on every page. :Just change the size of the screenshots displayed on the page, eg. to 250px. diff=37207}} This edit I don't have the NPC version, but it seems strange. Is it correct, or is this editor crazy? :I'm getting the game in a few days (NTSC version) (NPC = Non Playable Character?) I'll check but, I'm pretty sure we have a nutcase IP... ::New Play Control. And it's good someone here will be getting it; I personally don't think it's worth it, and my money's better spent on new games. They'd better hurry up with Pikmin 3... :::*Shrug* I don't have the first game so I was gonna get it *Commercially Background Music* on the Wii! If Pikmin 3 doesn't come out soon I'll eat my own face. Errr... right, I'll check later. I have the NPC version, and it's true. Their footsteps sound like a Jurassic Park T-Rex one's, and instead of roaring when they die they make a squeak. Same applies for dwarf versions. Bulbie Could we change the "It is uncertain exactly where the family's name comes from, though some people have suggested it could be that Grub-dogs actually resemble grubs," because it's simple why they are called grub-dogs. Olimar openly recognises the pikmin enimies as bugs. ie:King of Bugs His dog, Bulbie, looks like a bulborb. Its an insect, and it looks like his dog. Grub-dog.Ridly Roar! 10:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, reword it to make it a bit clearer and it seems fine, JJ? Prez? Green? ::As far as I can tell, Bulbie's never referred to as a 'dog', so it doesn't make sense - why, especially in a science-fiction-based thingy, make reference to earth pets? Bulbie's obviously not a dog, and there's no reason to refer to him as one; and I don't see 'dog' being used as a general term for 'pet'. The 'grub' bit, you're just elaborating on what's on the page, so I guess it would make sense to word that bit a bit better at least. Name Guys, It's obvious why they are called Grub-dogs. It's quite simple. People sometimes refer to food as "grub." Both "Grub" and "Dog" imply that they eat a lot. They eat a lot of Pikmin.Falcoz 01:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I found it! After Louie found, before treasures collected! From Olimar's son:Papa! Hurry up and come home! Mama is so nuts! Every day, she orders me to study, study, study! She’s even thinking about sending our DOG, Bulbie, to the circus! Help! Ridly Roar! 13:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, also I fixed this mail entry on the mail page from "'to be' study" to ";me to' study". I did not change it so it said dog. You can check. Ridly Roar! 13:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yikes, it really says that! This will make many theories, or you can asume Nintendo made a mistake. For a theory, I think that Hococate is a parellel world of Earth.-- the master --MewFan128 19:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Think about it, the species which bulbie is, is probaly considered to be a 'dog' on hocotate. Along with that we have no idea what dog could mean in hocotatian, its an alien language, for example a microwave could mean an oven there! YES, someone (2 someones actually) agree! Should we change the page? Ridly Roar! 20:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I guess so... Yeah! My edit stays! Ridly Roar! 20:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) MEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! ha! MY EDIT STAYS! Ridly Roar! 01:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Pronouncement This may sound pretty n00by but how do you pronounce "Bulborb"? Is it BULLborb or BOWLborb/BOLborb? RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :It does sound n00by lol. It's BULLborb, isn't it? Just like bulb. ::No its BULB (Like the Flower Seed Thing) Orb (Circular) BULBorb :::Realize that English is a pretty fail langauge in maaners of speaking it with few pronunciation guidelines: Slaughter, although written like laughter, is pronounced completely different. I'd say you're free to choose. Although CL makes a valid point, it's written in one word and not seperated with a hyphen, so I wouldn't let myself be concerned with that.-- ::::Well, that settles it.